


A visit

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Gen, there are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They left Genarog in the courtyard of the monastery, so he could rest, while Artur and Cormag went inside.<br/>Written for my sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A visit

Cormag had never seen Artur so distressed until that moment, but it was also true that he hadn’t warned him about his visit.

\- When I heard that shriek-, the monk started to say, talking about Genarog, Cormag’s wyvern, -I thought someone was in danger-.

\- It’s fine, don’t worry. It’s also my fault; it’s really difficult to contain Genarog when he’s excited -, he replied, - He really wanted to see you again-.

Artur smiled.

\- And I’m happy to see you too-, he said.

 

They left Genarog in the courtyard of the monastery, so he could rest, while Artur and Cormag went inside.

 

\- Here- Artur said, handing the infusion he had just made for the other.

\- It’s very good against fatigue-, he added.

\- Thank you-, Cormag said.

He had travelled a long distance for that visit, so he really needed it.

 

\- I see you found a nice place to stay-, Cormag said, looking around.

\- Yes-, Artur replied, - I really like it here-.

\- After the reconstruction they offered me a place in this monastery. It’s different from my old house but here I can help more people-, he narrated, making Cormag smile.

He hadn’t changed; he was the same old selfless Artur.

 

\- And you? Where have you been all this time?-, the monk asked. He couldn’t help but to add a scolding tone to his voice.

As soon as the war ended, in fact, Cormag had disappeared without leaving any message. A part of Artur had even feared that he was dead, until he saw him that day.

Cormag didn’t fail to notice that tone, even if Artur hadn’t really said anything about it.

\- I… actually regret vanishing without any warning, but I wanted to be alone-, he started.

\- I still had a lot of questions and doubts in my mind, and I needed some answers-.

\- Did you find them?-, Artur asked.

 

 

Cormag didn’t know how to reply.

After travelling from a place to another he was slowly coming to terms with what happened during the war, but that didn’t mean that he was any less bitter about it.

At least his country seemed to do well, he had to admit, thinking about the reconstruction. Still, so many people had to die.

Had it been worth it? Did Glen have to die?

No, of course not, but he couldn’t do anything about it; there wasn’t any way to go back in time and, even if there was, he didn’t know if he would have been brave enough to take that chance, brave enough to face his dear brother knowing that he had let Valter kill him.

 

 

Everyone had reassured him that it wasn’t his fault and he really wanted to believe it, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

 

He was about to speak when he heard something that vaguely resembled to a cat meowing.

He shot an interrogative look at Artur, who chuckled.

\- It’s just the cats-, he said, getting up from his seat.

\- What cats?-, Cormag asked, following him.

\- They just showed up on day. They probably don’t have none to look after them so since I’ve fed them they come here very often-, Artur explained.

\- Do you mind helping me with them? We’re going to make it quicker if we both feed them-, he then asked, and Cormag nodded.

 

Given his experience during the war with Natasha, he had become expert on how handling kittens and, despite his appearance not really reassuring, the cats immediately took a liking to him – maybe the fact the he was feeding them helped too- to the point that they all wanted to play with him.

\- I didn’t know you were this good-, Artur said.

He was smiling, but not in a mocking way; he was genuinely happy to see him like that.

 

They remained with the cats until they started to get tired and to head back to whenever they were from.

\- They’ve always been like this-, Artur explained, - They come and go as they please-.

Just one cat remained, and apparently it didn’t have any intentions of leaving soon.

\- Hey, little guy. Don’t you want to go with your friends?-, Cormag incited it without, however, succeeding.

\- It got already affectionate-, Artur said, impressed by how rapidly his friend had gained that cat’s love.

 

Even when they returned inside the monastery it still followed them, purring from time to time between Cormag’s legs, making him very afraid of accidentally stepping on him.

\- Can it be inside?-, he asked, and Artur nodded.

\- I wouldn’t be so evil to separate it from you now-, he said.

 

To not disturb the other monks they stayed inside Artur’s room. It wasn’t very big; there were just a bed, a chair and a desk, where sometimes he would write down his thoughts.

Artur made Cormag take a seat on the bed, which was more comfortable – and the cat just curled up comfortably on his lap-, while he took the chair.

They started to talk again.

 

Artur was curious about how Cormag had been able to find him, and he told him.

He had heard voices about a powerful wandering mage with a strange personality that sometimes stopped at the village he was in. It was Lute and he had met her accidentally.

They talked a bit and he asked her what Artur was doing.

\- She had been able to give me the exact location of the monastery, so I guess she comes here often-, he concluded then.

\- Yes-, Artur replied, - She’s still very fond of “monk watching”, as she likes to call it-.

Cormag grimaced.

He remembered clearly how many times they had found her spying their conversations, during the war.

\- Good to know…-, he just said.

 

After that he started to talk about all the things he had seen during his travels and Artur listened, mesmerized.

It was almost like they were at the camp again, between one battle and another, back in the days of Grado’s invasion, sharing stories about themselves.

Cormag wasn’t going to lie: being able to talk with Artur after all that time was making him feel good.

 

\- This takes me back to my previous question-, the monk suddenly said, - Have you found the answers you were looking for?-.

Cormag was really hoping he had forgotten. At that point he only had to be honest.

\- I don’t know-, he said.

\- Some things are clearer to me, now, but I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to eventually be at peace with it-, he admitted.

 

\- It’s fine to not have answers-, Artur said, - Everything will fall in his place, sooner or later-.

\- It’s normal to be troubled, especially after what you have been through, your losses, everything. I can only pray for things to get better soon and wish you the best-, he added.

\- Thank you-, Cormag said, - It really means a lot to me-.

He wasn’t lying.

 

He stayed a bit more with Artur but he had to go before the night came, or else travelling on Genarog would have been much more difficult.

\- You can stay here for the night-, the monk offered, but Cormag declined.

\- I don’t want to disturb you more than I’ve already done-, he said.

Artur insisted but he wasn’t able to change the other’s mind, which made him sigh.

\- At least promise you’ll come visit me again-, he said, and Cormag nodded.

\- Yes-, he promised.

Now that he had finally let his thoughts and emotions out with someone, he looked way more relaxed than before.

 

On the courtyard they shared a brief – and a bit awkward too- hug, then Cormag mounted on Genarog.

The cat from before was there too – he had followed them outside- and he smiled at it.

\- I’ll see you soon, little fellow-, he said, and then he looked at Artur.

\- Take care of yourself, and thanks for the talk-, he said.

\- Be careful-, the other replied, - Remember that you’re always welcome here-, he added.

Cormag nodded.

They were going to see each other very soon.


End file.
